El Momento de Charlar
by jva98
Summary: Hay un momento para todo en la casa Loud, y no deja de haberlos incluso cuando todos estan crecidos y Lincoln tiene ya quince años. Pero hay uno en especial, llamado "El ritual de los once". ¿Qué es este ritual? ¿Será Lincoln capaz de soportar las dificultades que trae? ¿Qué significa para los Loud "La charla"?


_**El momento de charlar**_

 **Na.-Los que me conozcan ya lo saben, contenido de doble sentido, humor negro, etc. Nada de lemmon…Por ahora. No se tomen nada enserio.**

 **Advertencia.- Esta es la secuela de un fic que seguro muchos no recuerdan, "El momento de crecer" que es muy fácil de encontrar, porque fue de los primerititos fics en español, por si alguien desea buscarlo.**

 **Disclaimer.-Loud House, obviamente, me pertenece. ¿Quiénes son esos Chris Savino y Nickelodeon? Unos dones nadie obviamente (¿)**

 **Parte I Cambios**

La casa Loud estaba tranquila aquel día, solo habían ocurrido cinco peleas entre Lola y Lana, las dos niñas de diez años. Lisa, de ocho años, había sido citada a corte federal por un severo complot de armas de fuego vendidas a ilegales saltamontes inteligentes que vivían en las alcantarillas (de dudosa procedencia). Luan, de dieciocho practicaba con el señor Cocos un apasionante drama shakesperiano. Lily, de casi cinco años y muda gracias a que Lisa creía que hablaba demasiado y le dio unos químicos que le impedían soltar más allá de monosílabos, se deslizaba por un trineo escaleras abajo, junto a su hermana Lynn y Lucy, de doce años, las había asustado a medio camino causando un accidente que dejo severas raspaduras en los hombros, brazos, rodillas, codos y piernas de cada una de las dos hermanas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Lucy fue a dedicarse a contarle poemas a su único hermano.

Un día bastante tranquilo para la casa Loud realmente, y eso lo agradecía el joven de quince años, Lincoln Loud. El cual había descuidado sus hábitos de ordenanza domestica para su edad avanzada, y por supuesto que prefería jugar videojuegos en lugar de escuchar los poemas oscuros de su hermana Lucy, sobre todo considerando la situación de hace un par de semanas cuando él y ella quedaron en el baño y… Esa era otra historia que contar, pero que hacía que Lincoln no quisiera hablar mucho con su hermana.

Pero si algo demostraba la vida en la casa Loud es que tanta tranquilidad sin ninguna situación relevante, no sería de gusto para el espectador. Así que Lincoln tuvo el descaro de mirarlos a todos estos espectadores y sonreírles.

—Oh no los vi entrar, son escurridizos.—los felicitó—Seguramente muchos de ustedes esperan una aventura sin sentido y llena de chistes malos, pero nah, hoy es un día tranquilo en la casa Loud.—dijo guiñando a la cámara y dejando que pasará a su lado una estela de humo que en realidad eran las gemelas peleando gravemente—Chicas, ¿Y ahora porqué pelean?—suspiró decepcionado porque al paso de las menores se desconectó la consola.

El humo desapareció apenas unos instantes después de haber sido hecha esta pregunta, ambas se habían quedado con sus puños en el aire, lo más seguro tratando de recordar cómo había iniciado aquella discusión.

—No tengo idea…—admitió Lana bajando el puño.

—Yo tampoco…—tuvo que admitir Lola—¿Quieres asistir a un entrenamiento de gimnasia como disculpa? —le preguntó a Lana.

—¿Me enseñaras a hacer la triple maroma mortal con giro de pez?—le preguntó Lana con los ojos brillosos.

—Solo si esta noche dejas a las serpientes en la parte baja.—le dijo Lola.

—Pero ahí tengo a los escor…—se detuvo justo a tiempo—Digo, sí, no hay problema, ahí abajo no hay nada…

Lincoln recordaba bien a esos escorpiones, sin aguijón por suerte, los cuales Lana ocultaba de sus padres en el sótano, y que Lincoln tuvo que alimentar durante casi dos semanas a escondidas de todos. Se preguntó si ir aquella noche al sótano solo para ver si las serpientes terminaban con esos malnacidos. Mientras este analizaba sus oportunidades, las dos menores se habían ido con toda tranquilidad directamente a su habitación para continuar con las prácticas de gimnasia. Habilidad importante para Lola en sus actuales certámenes de belleza y que Lana siempre ayudaba para practicar y tener una actividad en común.

—Sí, a medida que estas dos crecen solo consiguen más problemas de los necesarios, es enserio, si tuvieran que contar la cantidad de veces que la basura en el baño se acumula gracias a la cantidad de veces que lo usa Lola para bañarse por cada mínima actividad física, o que obliguen a Lana a bañarse porque apesta, entonces sabrán lo que es trabajar como esclavo.—dijo desafiando al espectador antes de dar un sobresaltó—¡Momento! ¿Hemos explicado porque a mí me toca ahora limpiar el baño y, aparte, sacar la basura?—le preguntó a la cámara, la cual se movió negando—Oh disculpen.—dijo frotándose la nuca, con sudor en la frente y una sonrisa bastante forzada—Resulta que ahora que solo quedamos ocho en esta casa, gracias a que Lori, Leni y Luna pasaron a universidad, las cosas han cambiado más de lo que uno esperaría, la repartición de tareas es ahora un caos, más de lo que era, ya que es básicamente el mismo desorden, con menos integrantes para limpiar este put…

—¡Lincoln te descubrí!—lo detuvo la mayor del hogar, Luan Loud, acercándose decepcionada y cruzada de brazos, tensando a Lincoln—Si sigues hablando así, el baño no será lo único que tendremos que limpiar, jaja, ¿Entiendes?—provocó que Lincoln rechistara los dientes—Pero ya enserio, estas advertido, a la próxima palabrota que digas en esta casa ya sabes lo que ocurre.—dijo señalándole la habitación de sus padres.

—Ya estoy muy grandecito para es…—iba a decir seguro antes de que Luan pisara fuertemente—¡MIE…!—se detuvo justo al momento—¡Mi…ie! ¡Mi…i…e…! ¡Mi pie!—dijo finalmente sobándose.

—Me alegra que entendieras la lección.—dijo complacida Luan—Oh, por cierto, recuerda que en unas horas llegaran las chicas.

—¿Ya tan pronto?—preguntó Lincoln.

Luan lo miró con reproche por su actitud tan sorpresiva, siendo que llevaban más de un mes preparándose para el retorno de las tres mayores.

—Tu sabes que en un par de días las gemelas cumplirán años.—dijo ella severamente.

—¡Sí! Pero ellas solo vienen y nosotros somos los que tenemos que sufrir, limpiando sus cuartos, haciendo doble de trabajo porque son "invitadas", y más platillos de cena.—dijo con enfado.

—Y a menos que quieras ser invitado a la calle, levántate de ese sofá y trabaja.—le dijo la chica alejándose—¡TE ESTOY VIGILANDO!—gritó desde arriba de las escaleras cuando Lincoln volvió a encender la consola.

A pesar de tener quince años, el chico siempre había guardado respeto en el tiempo de cada hermana mayor. Hasta el momento Lori y Luna habían tomado las riendas sobre el resto, y ambas lo habían hecho de una manera bastante decente. Pero desde que Luan se había vuelto la líder mayor, Lincoln sentía que su trabajo era más pesado que antes, y que la forma de Luan de mantener el orden a base de amenazas más directas era peor que el de las anteriores.

Lincoln subió las escaleras y comenzó con la habitación de Lori y Leni, esta parecía un santuario idéntico al día en el que Leni la había dejado. Y sí, los siete hermanos menores se turnaban para limpiar la abandonada habitación, uno cada día de la semana. Aquel día le tocaba a Lincoln, la peor época posible siendo que estas iban a llegar ese mismo día a su hogar para celebrar en este el cumpleaños once de las gemelas.

Y Lincoln se mantuvo desperdiciando una linda mañana de sábado de videojuegos, intercambiada por el barrido con una aspiradora, desempolvar los muebles, sacar las mascotas de Lana que habían encontrado refugio en el armario, e invocar un hechizo del polinomicon (libro que consiguió prestado de Lisa) para evitar que el poltergeist que Lucy invocó volviera mientras las chicas se quedaban en esa habitación… Lincoln volvió a leer la lista y arqueó mucho la ceja, enojado porque el resto de las actividades eran solo bromas por parte de Luan como "Vestirse de chica y decir tres veces Soy gay" o "Alimentar a la ardilla de Leni con químicos radioactivos de Lisa", "Tírate un pastel a la cara" y al último una postdata diciendo "caíste tontuelo".

—No te ves muy feliz, me gusta.—apareció Lucy Loud de repente junto a Lincoln.

—¡AHHH!—este dio un saltó que lo hizo caer y golpearse la cabeza—Lucy, casi me das un par cardiaco.

—Suspiro, algún día lograre quitar ese "casi" de la oración.—dijo ella orgullosa—De todas maneras, veo que estas limpiando esta inmunda habitación.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?—le preguntó Lincoln.

—Primero, deja en paz al poltergeist, es mi amigo. —le informó Lucy, no de manera amable—Segundo, ya llegaron.—dijo mostrando el pasillo—Están bajando de banzilla.

—¡¿Tan rápido?!—gritó Lincoln viendo que la habitación aún estaba sucia—¡Ayúdame a limpiarla!—dijo él corriendo de un lado a otro, sacudiendo las camas distendidas y tendiendo las cortinas en su intento desesperado por arreglar el lugar—¡Luan va a matarme! —dijo al darse cuenta que acababa de hacer las cosas al revés.

—Como diría Lori, literalmente, lo hará.—tuvo tiempo de bromear Lucy antes de suspirar y cerrar la puerta—Bien te ayudaré.

A su vez, en la parte baja, se encontraban Lynn, Lisa, Lola y Lana en la puerta, ordenadas por edad, todas vigiladas por Luan. Los padres de estas niñas se encontraban afuera ayudando a las otras tres chicas a bajar sus maletas.

—Y aquí están sus hermanas, las han estado esperando todo el día.—les dejo entrar su madre a la vez que abría la puerta y dejaba pasar al señor Loud, el cual cargaba con todas las maletas, temblándole las piernas en el proceso.

Las chicas mayores entraron al hogar detrás de su madre, las tres con una gran sonrisa de poder volver a encontrarse en su casa después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el campus de la universidad de Michigan.

—¡Lori!—se fueron sobre la mayor las gemelas.

—Oh, están más altas de como las recuerdo.—dijo Lori agachándose para abrazarla.

—Lunática, ruidos locos, Loud.—saludó Luan a su hermana mayor más cercana.

—Hey, sister, ¿Cómo has estado con el puesto de la mayor?—se acercó Luna lista para hablar de todo con su hermana.

—¡Lynn!—se acercó para abrazar Leni a su hermana Lily—Oh, si vieras como te extrañe, en la universidad todos me juzgan como tonta, pero tú nunca lo hiciste.

La pequeña Lily, aún con los efectos de la incapacidad de hablar, gracias al efecto de los químicos, intentó señalar que ella no era Lynn y que la verdadera estaba detrás de Leni, pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Mis aretes?—entendió Leni—Oh, verás es una historia muy interesante, me los compró M…

Mientras todas ellas se abrazaban unas a otras, eran Lincoln y Lucy los que corrían de un lado a otro para dejar ordenada la habitación de las mayores. Apenas consiguiéndolo por los pelos.

—Listo.—se enorgulleció Lincoln de la habitación impecable, luego bajo la mirada del cuadro con la foto de como Luan la quería, y encontró una habitación tan desordenada que hasta una rata blanca andaba por el suelo con libertad—Ahora sí estoy muerto…¿Qué vamos a decir Lucy?...¿Lucy?—aparentemente su hermana le había abandonado—Mierda…—se tapó la boca por las reglas de Luan, mirando de uno a otro lado y viendo que no había nadie celebró—¡Chúpate esa Luan!

Visto que nada podía hacer en esa habitación bajo las escaleras y también fue a saludar a sus hermanas mayores.

 **Parte II El elegido**

Al día siguiente, después de que Luan entrará a amenazar a Lincoln por estar en la cuerda floja al haber desecho la habitación en lugar de arreglarla (cosa que Lincoln evitó consecuencias mayores al amenazar con mostrar la lista a su madre), el ambiente se volvió bastante animoso, era como volver a aquella época dorada cuando tenía once años y once personas vivían en el piso superior. Agradeció el ruido de las guitarras de Luna afinando, que Leni le hablara sobre diseños artísticos de sus trabajos escolares, e incluso el "Cuelga tu primero" por parte de Lori con su prometido.

—Ahora sí, nadie me…—iba a sentarse Lincoln para completar el videojuego del día anterior.

—Hola Lincoln.—le saludó Lori en medio de él y la televisión con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Lori, apenas iba a comenzar a jugar.—se adelantó Lincoln tratando de hacerla de lado con su pie.

—Lo lamento, pero tenemos una reunión muy importante, solo hermanos mayores.—dijo ella sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que ya había visto el chico una vez antes.

—Oh espera, ¿Las gemelas cumplen once?

—Exacto.

—Rayos, yo no…

—Oh vamos Lincoln, sabes que eso aquí no se habla.—dijo Lori espiando de uno a otro lado, y esperando a que Lily pasara de las escaleras a la cocina antes de continuar—Ya sabes que tenemos que discutir los términos.

—¿Y por qué me necesitan a mí?—preguntó Lincoln—Son más de cinco hermanas para decirle qué hacer a Lucy.

—Vas a seguir la tradición.—dijo Lori.

—¿O qué?—la reto Lincoln.

—O tendré que iniciar una nueva partida en tu videojuego favorito.—dijo mostrándole el empaque del juego al susodicho el cual era Dark Souls—Dicen que los videojuegos ayudan a desesterarse.

—No te atreverías.—se acercó Lincoln a su rostro del enfado, no iba a perder todo su progreso de cincuenta horas de juego.

—Pruébame.—también se acercó a su rostro Lori con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

/10 minutos después/

La habitación de Lori y Leni se veía perfecta, Lincoln sintió que todos sus esfuerzos (nulos) por limpiarla habían sido en vano. Pero de todas maneras decidió sentarse en el semicírculo, ya que aquella habitación era lo suficientemente grande para guardarlos a todos ahí, pero las menores por debajo de Lucy, no se encontraban ahí. Debido a que era un momento que en la casa Loud llamaban, el ritual de los once.

—Se preguntarán, Lincoln, ¿Qué es el ritual de los once? Dejemos que mi amigo el narrador lo explique, porque se supone que debemos guardar silencio.—dijo Lincoln antes de que todas sus hermanas le silenciaran a la fuerza.

Tomando la palabra del chico, el ritual de los once fue una tradición iniciada por Lynn Senior con Lori:

Cuando la pequeña niña Lori estaba a punto de cumplir sus once años, el hombre de la casa se acercó a ella y le dijo "Lori, es hora de que tengamos la _charla."_ Y gracias a esta plática que tuvieron padre e hija sobre la sexualidad, Lori decidió que sus hermanitos no iban a sufrir el mismo destino, no con su padre.

Esa misma noche, se acercó a su papa para decirle que apestaba dando charlas, y que ella se encargaría de dar la _charla_ a sus otras seis hermanas y hermano. Su padre se negó, explicándole que ella no tendría suficiente tiempo una vez creciera y tuviera que ir a la universidad. Pero Lori le dio un plan que logró convencer a su padre.

Este plan era simple, la _charla_ sobre papa abejita y mama abejita se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho; en otras palabras, explicarle de sexo a las menores; se iba a transformar en responsabilidad directa de la hermana mayor siguiente al turno de la hermana en cuestión. De esa manera, Lori se lo explicaba a Leni, y a su vez Leni a Luna, Luna a Luan, Luan a Lynn, Lynn a Lincoln, este mismo a Lucy, y finalmente estaban todas reunidas para continuar con el ritual de la casa Loud a la introducción al mundo real del sexo.

Todas estas charlas eran dadas unos días antes de los once años, solo porque Lori tuvo que soportarla a esa edad, y así se quedó, al año siguiente era cuando las niñas comenzaban con la pubertad, y era mejor prevenirlas con tiempo para que se cuidaran correctamente en ese apartado.

—Bien, todas sabemos qué ocurrirá hoy en la noche.—dijo Lori desde su posición central, a sus veintidós años la muchacha aún parecía no saber sentarse de otra manera que no fuera aferrada a sus rodillas—Nuestras hermanitas, literalmente aprenderán todo lo que ocupan para pasar por la horrible pubertad.

El círculo asintió.

—Por lo tanto, si esto fuera una ocasión normal, sería la hora de instruir a quien les dará la _charla.—_ explicó ella mirándolos a todos—Pero tenemos que hacer una excepción este año.

Todas se miraron unas a otras sorprendidas.

—¿Una excepción? No, no, no y NO.—dijo Lynn—¿Cómo puedes sugerir cambios de último minuto? Este tratado estípula (gracias Lis, esa palabra es genial) —dijo ella lo último susurrándose en su mente— en que no importa que tan jodida este la mente de nuestra hermana mayor, va a dar _la charla..—_ explicó ella.

—Sí, no sabes lo horrible que fue la mía.—dijo Lincoln recordando la suya con Lynn.

Un poco antes de que él tuviera once años, Lynn entró a su habitación para darle la _charla._

—Hola Linc.—se acercó Lynn a su hermano menor sentándose en su cama—Oye, chico tengo algo que hablar contigo.

—¿Lynn?—su hermano se acercó preocupado—¿Podrías salir de mi habitación?—mostró su verdadera preocupación.

Lynn asustada tomó el micrófono que tenía escondido debajo de su camiseta (Ya que el resto de sus hermanas le vigilaban con las cámaras de Luan) y dijo "No puedo hacerlo".

—Pero debes de.—le contestó rudamente Lori desde su propia habitación con un intercomunicador, cosa que tenían todas las hermanas mayores—Ya sabes, hay que cumplir el tratado.

—Lynn, ¿Estas bien?—se acercó Lincoln con precaución ya que para él, había visto a su hermana hablar con su propia camiseta—¿Tomaste del vaso de papa otra vez?

—No, no, no…—dijo Lynn negando con la cabeza—Tal vez un poquito…

—¡Oh por Dios! Mama ya te habló de eso Lynn, no podemos tomar de eso porque es…

—No vine a aquí a hablar de eso…—admitió finalmente Lynn—Lincoln, es hora de que dejes de ser un niño, y te transformes en hombrecito.—le dijo finalmente Lynn.

—¿Harás que me crezca el bigote como a ustedes?—le preguntó Lincoln ansioso.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—le dijo Lynn—Venía más bien a hablar sobre…Ah…Bueno, verás, cuando mama abejita y papa abejita se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho…—usó sus manos de manera mímica para expresar que se estaban besando.

—Oh, ya entendí.—dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa picarona.

—Fuh, que bueno, no quería tener que explicarte sobre…

—Tranquila, no tienes que explicar nada, yo lo sé, las mujeres besan a los hombres, yiuh, lo sé, asqueroso.—dijo Lincoln negando con la cabeza—Pero bueno, algún día supongo que tendré que besar a una, y si de eso querías hablar, no te preocupes Lynn, tengo a la candidata perfecta…—dijo a la vez que le crecían corazoncitos en los ojos y se abría su pequeño armario mostrando que dentro tenía una foto de una niña junto a una vela, un diente de leche y un cepillo roto a la mitad con cabellos de mujer, se leía el nombre "Christine" debajo de la foto de la chica.

—Ho ho ho, esto…Se está poniendo incómodo.

—Lo lamento Lynn, es que llevo meses queriendo decirle a Christine que sea mi novia, aunque no me atrevo, luego tendría que agarrarla de la mano, besarla y todas esas cosas de novios.—dijo Lincoln como repudiando la idea—Soy un chico libre.

—Ahm…Esto es perturbador…—volvió a hablar a su camiseta.

—Solo sigue el plan que escribimos hermana, al principio es difícil, pero luego será sencillo, es como tocar guitarra, un día tocas el do menor y al siguiente te marcas un solo de Asturias.—dijo con naturalidad.

—Tiene una foto de la niña que le gusta en un altar…

—¿Estas segura sobre lo del vaso de papa? —preguntó Lincoln viendo que volvía a hablar a su camiseta.

—¡Lincoln!—Lynn se detuvo porque estaba a punto de golpearle—Siéntate…

Lincoln joven no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su hermana y sentarse a su lado, causando que ella se incomodara aún más. Lynn tomó un largo suspiro e intento iniciar de nuevo.

—Verás, Lincoln, dentro de poco comenzaras a sentir…Diferente a las chicas…—dijo Lynn mordiéndose el labio para averiguar qué decir—Y debes de aprender desde ahora, que todo es natural.

—Vas bien…—se escuchó en el auricular de Lynn el dialogo de Luan, su mentora, las demás debían estar viéndola desde la videocámara en el cuarto de Lori y Leni.

—Y eso…—comenzó a leer unas tarjetas—Literalmente sentirás mariposas en el estoma…¿Qué? ¡Que falsedad!—dijo Lynn desechando esa tarjeta, la siguiente directamente decía "Mi nombre es Leni" con la "m" escrita como "w", así que también la desecho—El acto es como la música de los…—de nuevo desechada y tomó una nueva—Más bien, el arte de hacer paste… ¡Oh por favor!—dijo ella tirando todas las tarjetas y furiosa mirando a su hermano que estaba ya sin entender nada—¡SEEEEEXOOOOOOO!—dijo ella finalmente soltando un gran aire.

—¿Sexo?—preguntó Lincoln sin entender.

—¡Sí!—dijo ella aliviada—Es hora de explicarte todo lo que sé de este.—dijo ella con una sonrisa—Y para probar mis puntos, tome prestadas algunas revistas del armario de papa.—dijo finalmente ella sacando desde debajo de su camiseta deportiva estas.

A medida que ella iba explicando, los ojos de Lincoln solo se iban agrandando del asco incontrolable que le producían todos esos temas:

—¡¿Estas de broma?!—tuvo que gritar—¿A la gente le gusta que le aplasten el pipi?

—Pene, peeeeene.—dijo Lynn—Tienes que madurar hermano.

—No quiero...—se llevó un dedo pulgar a la boca a la vez que se abrazaba las rodillas, y se mecía en el suelo.

—Lincoln, no es para tanto.

—¡Oh claro! ¡Porque a ti no te aplastan tu pipi!—le reclamo este con furia.

—No es tu pipi, es lo que cuelga de este lo que se apla…

—¡Ahh!—gritó Lincoln tratando de salir de su propia habitación, fracasando miserablemente y golpeando la puerta con suplica—¿Por qué me torturas?

—¡Cállate!—le dijo Lynn dándole un golpe en el hombre—¡Te dije que ibas a ser un hombrecito!—dijo enfurecida—¡Y no me iré de esta habitación hasta que entiendas todo sobre la sexualidad!—dijo ella con cara de cero reproches, cosa que aterró a Lincoln, lo tomó de la mano y le obligo a que le tocara sus pechos—¡¿Ves?! ¡Dentro de unos años desearas hacer esto con las chicas!—dijo moviendo la mano de un Lincoln que estaba quieto, embobado en ese pequeño acto—Bien, estamos progresando.

—Yo… ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?—dijo Lincoln intentando tocar más, pero Lynn le abofeteo—¡¿Y por qué eso?!

—Tampoco seas pervertido.—le dijo ella—Pero ¿Ves? Esto te gustara sin que tú te des cuenta…

Y a partir de ese punto la conversación pudo seguir un curso relativamente normal, donde Lynn le explicaba diferentes maneras sobre cómo llevar el sexo y tener la capacidad de entender el respeto hacia la mujer y, sobre todo como no pedir en la primera vez la posición del perrito.

—Esa va hasta la tercera o cuarta vez.—dijo Lynn, y esta vez Lincoln anotaba con tranquilidad detalles en su libreta.

—Y la del perrito es cuando…

—Por detrás.—explicó ella.

—¿Eso no es asqueroso?—ahora parecía que a Lincoln le agradaba más bromear sobre esto, ya que lo comenzaba a entender todo de mejor manera.

—Oh, sí que es sucio.—dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara que Lincoln no entendió—Bueno Lincoln, parece que estás listo, mi trabajo está hecho, ahora dejemos que el internet se encargue del resto.—dijo ella abriendo la puerta con autosuficiencia—Por cierto, cuando le toque la _charla_ a Lucy, tú se la darás.—dijo ella.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Lynn caminó hacia su habitación silbando triunfante.

—¡Lynn!—se acercó Lori con rapidez junto al resto de hermanas mayores—Se acabaron las baterías de las cámaras, ¿Le hablaste de todo lo que te recordamos?

—Tranquilas chicas, yo sé controlar la situación, recuerden, soy la mejor cuando me lo propongo.—dijo Lynn con serenidad y presumiendo.

—¿Le contaste sobre no pedirlo en la primera cita?—preguntó Luna.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual?

—Obviamente.

—¿Lo alejaste del hentai?—preguntó Luna.

—Lo acerque, lo siento, debilidad mía.—rio Lynn—Le deje un par de comics, se los robe a unos nerds, no les hará falta a ellos.

—Si las ardillas comen nueces, ¿Por qué las nueces no escapan?—preguntó Leni, dejando sin respuesta a Lynn.

—Y lo más importante, ¿Le dijiste sobre el condón?—le dijo Lori mostrándole un envoltorio.

—¡DIABLOS!—dijo Lynn tomándolo—¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Lo deje con la computadora!—dijo entrando rápidamente al cuarto.

Las demás chicas solo escucharon desde el pasillo.

—Hey Lynn.

—¡No hay tiempo, ponte esto!—dijo agresivamente a la vez que parecía empujar algo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡Ven acá y sé un hombrecito!—gritaba a la vez que comenzaba a perseguir por el segundo piso a su hermano con los pantalones bajos, cargando el condón abierto.

Ya en el presente, Lincoln movía la mano de un lado a otro, asqueado por aquellos recuerdos y la charla tan directa que en su momento pareció una buena idea a este, pero que solo lograba traumarlo más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sobre todo, por el final.

—Oh por favor "hombrecito".—hizo la mofa Lynn—¿Crees que fue fácil? ¡Soy la única que le ha dado a un hombre la _charla_!

—¡Me hiciste que te tocara una teta!

—Te gusto tanto que quisiste repetir.—dijo ella complacida.

—¡Claro que no!—dijo este estremeciéndose.

La memoria de ambos seguía intacta. Aunque Lincoln sabía que esa sonrisa se debía a que hace tan solo un par de semanas atrás le había tocado a Lynn una teta, de nuevo, cuando esta se le echó encima por una práctica de Kick Boxing donde este la tocó accidentalmente en esa zona.

—Lincoln, ya madura, no es precisamente el mejor momento en la casa Loud.—explicó Luan—Recuerdo que en la mía Luna se quitó el sostén para mostrarme "Como crecerían los tambores".

Luna comenzó a reventar a carcajadas en el suelo.

—Jajaja, y eso que no viste a Leni, creo que yo sabía más que ella.—dijo Luna en el suelo y volviendo a reír.

—¿Saber más de qué?—preguntó Leni sin entender ni pio.

—Y no olvides que todo esto fue para salvarlos de la charla de papa, créeme Lincoln, los sacrifique a todos ustedes por un bien común.—dijo ella recordando tristemente como su padre le explicaba esos temas.

—Y la de ninguna fue excelente.—dijo Lynn decidida—¿O acaso crees que es normal que Luan me explicara todo a la vez que me daba de comer un pastel con glaseado?—preguntó Lynn molesta.

—Jaja, no aguantas ni un poco de humor blanco.—dijo Luan recordando su tradición de decir chistes con juegos de palabras.

—La mía me gusto.—dijo Lucy después de haber permanecido casi todo el tiempo en silencio.

—¡Pero si fue un desastre!—dijo Lincoln recordando cuando fue su momento de dar la _charla_.

Todo había sido el año pasado, cuando Lincoln tenía catorce años, y ya había sido pillado un par de ocasiones tratando de darse placer personal siendo sorprendido, por lo que dedujeron que la _charla_ con Lynn fue un fracaso, en aquel momento estaba muy activo en cuanto a ese tema se trataba, y cuando se dio cuenta que era el turno de la charla de Lucy, su alma se vino al suelo. ¿Cómo explicarle a una gótica?

—Y cuando mama abejita…—buscó un muñeco en la habitación de ella, pero solo encontraba figuras de vampiros, así que tomo a uno—Y papa abejita…

—No son abejas Lincoln, son seres de la oscuridad, machos ambos.—dijo Lucy molesta por tanta indulgencia a su persona.

—Bueno, imagina que este es una chica.—dijo Lincoln molesto por la interrupción.

—Pero no lo es, sería una traición a su código de dignidad varonil.—dijo ella acariciando el tórax de la figurita de plástico.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Está bien!—Lincoln se ponía rojo por la explicación—¡De acuerdo! Entonces imagina que este otro es una chica.

—Pero es Edwin, no podría.—dijo Lucy nuevamente, haciendo que Lincoln perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Lucy llevo media hora y no he avanzado nada!—dijo Lincoln molesto—¿Sabes que? Al carajo, ¿Quieres que ambos sean hombres? ¡Te lo explicare con hombres!—le dijo este como para asquearla—Verás, cuando dos papa abejitas se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho, se besan y tienen sexo.—dijo este.

—¿Sexo? ¿La muestra de cariño y pasión eterna?

—Eso mismo.—le felicitó Lincoln.

—No creo que seas el más adecuado para explicar de eso.

—Tu no me dices como vivir la vida.—le dijo Lincoln indignado—Además, ya que eres chica, debo enseñarte a usar bra y pantaletas.—dijo Lincoln sacando ambas cosas de una bolsa que traía y le dieron las mayores—Así que haremos esto de la manera fácil, o de la manera complicada.—le dijo dando su oferta.

—Suspiro, la fácil.—Lucy recargó la cabeza sobre su brazo en señal de desinterés, hasta que Lincoln comenzó a mostrar el amor entre dos vampiros.

—Y los dos humanos, si son ambos hombres, tendrán que hacerlo por detrás, a menos que apliquen el sesenta y nueve…—dijo pensativo—Da igual, el de abajo se llama pasivo, y el de arriba activo.—dijo Lincoln creyendo que ya había traumado a Lucy, pero para su sorpresa esta sonreía.

—¿Y se dan fuertemente con las caderas?

—Sí, así obtienes el éxtasis y la imitación a la acción del sexo per se.—se alegró de no tener que explicar tanto Lincoln.

—Es lindo.—dijo ella.

—Oh, es más lindo cuando es un hombre y una mujer, porque verás, nuestros cuerpos están adaptados para esto…—se llevó una mano a su oído, señal de que necesitaba una sugerencia de la sala de control de hermanas mayores y que se había quedado sin ideas.

—Ahh… ¿Dile de sus ojos?—sugirió Leni, nuevamente perdida en el tema.

—Lincoln, ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas un plan debajo de tu cama para ser el único heredero de la familia pero no para la _charla_?—se quejó Luna desde la sala quitándole el control a Leni, en aquel momento Lori ya había marchado a la universidad—Vamos hermano, tendrás que pensar una balada rápida.

Lincoln suspiró de la misma manera pesada como lo hizo Lynn en el pasado, entendiendo la incomodidad que aquella charla representaba.

—Lucy, verás, ¿Sabes que los hombres tienen pipi?—dijo levantando su dedo índice.

—Sí.—su respuesta fue tan seca y a la vez tan alegre que preocupó al mayor.

—¿Y las mujeres tienen…su cosa?—dijo mostrando un circulo con su mano contrario.

—¿La vag…?—preguntaba sin ningún interés o vergüenza.

—¡Ah!—la detuvo Lincoln temblando de pies a cabeza—¡Sí, sí!—se trató de controlar—Bueno, verás, un hombre cuando le gusta una mujer, ehm…—tomó sus dos formas en los dedos y comenzó a chocarlas fuertemente—¿Entiendes?

—¿El pene dentro de la vagina es el sexo?

—Sí.—se rindió este.

—Mhh… He escuchado de este interesante acto en suficientes películas como para no conocer que reconforta el alma de las personas.—dijo Lucy—Y lo odio.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, es terrible.—dijo Lucy finalmente recostándose más en su ataúd, como mirando el techo—Compartir felicidad con alguien más, siendo esta un insulto a nuestra personalidad y modo de vida lleno de desesperanza en un mundo cruel e indiferente.—dijo meditando—Tal vez por eso todo el mundo piensa tanto en eso.—dijo ella—Te da un escape efímero de tu patética existencia.

Lincoln miraba con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo responder exactamente a eso.

—Bueno, el amor no es solo eso…

—Y sin embargo para el acto sexual no es necesario el amor, me atrevería a decir que por la manera en como algunas películas de Tarantino, y otros tantos directores, hablan de este acto como si nada, entonces me imagino que solamente es un acto de complacer una necesidad, tan simple como el alimento o respirar, un acto natural donde no existe amor, pero que puede existir, si es que hubiera algo tan trivial como el amor de una persona a otra.—dijo ella—Si esto solo se diera por amor, no existirían profesiones como la prostitución Lincoln, no trates de engañarme.

—Sí que se necesita amor…—intentó corregirla Lincoln—Pero está bien, también puede haber solo por placer, aunque eso no es lo más recomendable, ya que está mal y...

—Es la dopamina liberándose en tu cerebro, ¿Una reacción natural del cuerpo está mal Lincoln? ¿Lo está?

Esa agresividad, esas palabras complicadas, Lincoln sentía que hubiera sido más fácil explicarle a Lisa que a Lucy, experta en poemas, pero ahí estaba, siendo condenado a intentar explicar la importancia de acto sexual a una niña que veía todo de manera oscura y agresiva.

—Bien, volvamos a los muñecos, este es hombre, y este otro mujer.—dijo Lincoln.

—Ambos son hombres.—lo volvió a corregir Lucy.

—¡AHH!—gritó este desesperado—¡Esta bien! Cuando dos hombres se aman, mucho, mucho, mucho, mira lo que hacen.—acomodó uno montado encima del otro y comenzó a agitarlos nuevamente en un acto desesperado de buscar ejemplos prácticos—¡Se golpean por el culo!—dijo para tratar de asquearla—Y eso causa mucho dolor dentro de ellos, lo mismo pasa con las mujeres, no pueden tener el acto sin golpearse la chucha duramente o meterse los dedos, u otro objeto, raspándose el interior…

—¿Estas en contra de los gay?—preguntó Lucy interrumpiéndole.

—No, pero…No es lo que venía a explicarte…

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? Debes de saber mucho, tu amigo Clyde tiene dos papas, cualquiera pensaría que tú no tienes problema con esto.

—No tengo problemas, pero tampoco me gusta.—se abrió finalmente Lincoln antes de suspirar.

—Explícamelo de hombre a hombre, estoy interesada, y creo que todos ya sabemos lo clásico de hombre a mujer.

—Oh…Lucy…No estoy…—miró a su hermanita, una vez decidida no había retorno—Esta bien, ¡Pero no esperes que me guste!

El resto de la plática Lincoln tuvo que sostener la _charla_ con los dos muñecos, mostrándole un extenso conocimiento del cuerpo humano masculino, también añadiendo los detalles sobre el temido periodo y el crecimiento del busto así como el uso del brasier.

Lincoln aún se arrepentía de dejarse convencer, sobre todo cuando descubrió que su hermana era fanática del yaoi y que solo intentó atraerlo a ese mundito…

—Un momento…¡Trataste de atraerme al ya….!—iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos que a su hermana le gustaba el yaoi.

—Lincoln, si yo fuera tú, preferiría meter mis narices en el cajón secreto de papa.—le interrumpió Lucy mostrando que ambos estaban en jaque aún.

—Pero si pierde la nariz no va a poder respirar…—dijo Leni mirando a todos como si acabara de decir algo inteligente—¿Dije algo mal?

—¡Suficiente!—calló a todos Lori, espero a que todos guardaran silencio—Es obvio que nunca habrá una _charla_ buena, lo entiendo, pero esta es diferente, esta vez no ira dirigida a una sola hermana, sino a dos.

—Y más en estos tiempos, los niños ya saben del sexo antes de que se lo expliquen.—dijo Lincoln recordando su charla con Lucy, y como él ya sabía muchos términos que aún avergonzaban a Lynn.

—En eso tienes razón.—dijo Lori—Literalmente, los niños están creciendo muy aceleradamente, solo miren la madurez que alcanzan con el simple hecho de entrar a Facebook se encuentran con vídeos de niños africanos muriendo de hambre, o tragedias alrededor del mundo.—dijo Lori mostrándoles a todos el vídeo.

Este video no tenía palabras, sino una musica de fondo con niños negros de distintas zonas de África, mostrándolos hambrientos y llenos de desesperación y agonía, algunos tan flacos que podrían bien estar al borde de la muerte, otros cargando armas de fuego, algunos cuantos llorando o muertos de sed y esas conmovedoras escenas fueron cortadas de abrupto cuando la pantalla se puso en negro y comenzó a sonar a todo volumen "OOH, SÍ, SÍ, YEAH, AHHHH" , Lori lo cerró al instante.

—Rayos, maldito Bobby, ¡Ya le dije que deje de hacer eso y literalmente solo se esfuerza en mandarme más y más!—dijo ella mostrando que Bobby se la iba a pasar mal por esa bromita.

—Hermana, entendemos tu punto, ¿A qué quieres llegar?—la silenció Luna.

—Mi punto, es que Lucy no debería darle la _charla_ a las gemelas.—dijo Lori causando que todas se indignaran, y Lucy suspirara aliviada, ella al inicio intentó calmarlas, pero los gritos crecían y crecían—¡Suficiente! Escuchen, lo mejor sería que se las diera alguien más capacitado en el tema.—dijo Lori cerrando los ojos—Lincoln.

—¿Lincoln?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo a Lori

—Sí.

Todas voltearon a mirar a su hermano menor, este suspiró repetidas veces, antes de tomar la iniciativa, y decir firmemente:

—No, es el turno de Lucy, yo ya di la _charla_ , y el trato es claro y conciso la hermana mayor debe de dar la charla.—dijo Lincoln—Me niego.

—Yo podría dárselas.—dijo Lucy indiferente.

—Lo sé Lucy, pero no creo que debas de darles tú la _charla._

—Explícate.—exigió Lynn también molesta—¿Por qué todos los años tan preocupada por ese tema y en este día mágicamente decides que ya no es importante la tradición de la hermana mayor más cercana?

—Eso es fácil, porque será un fracaso.—dijo Lori mirándoles con pésame—Lucy, no es por ofender, pero no cumples con las medidas para dar la _charla_.

—¿Y?—rebuscó Luna—Lincoln tampoco lo estuvo, volvió a nuestra hermanita fujoshi y no me ves diciéndole que no tiene capacidad para actuar.

—Corrección, ella trato de unirme a esa secta. —aclaró Lincoln sabiendo que su hermana le gustaba desde antes el yaoi que él le diera la _charla._

Ahora las miradas de todos voltearon a Lucy, la cual sonrió un poco con un aire misterioso.

—Eso lo sé, pero aun así, no puedo permitirme volver a cometer ese error.—dijo Lori golpeando el puño.

—¿Cuál error?

—El dejar que una hermana que no esté en sus cabales de la _charla_.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que Luan puso las palabras sobre la mesa:

—Nunca ninguna estuvo capacitada.

—Sí lo estaban, solo que siempre causa vergüenza.—explicó Lori—Es comprensible, todas hemos estado ante esa situación, pero chicas, todas también sabemos lo que pasaría si Lucy da la charla.

De repente se formó una nube de pensamiento común donde se veía un posible futuro, en el cual Lucy entraba en la habitación de las gemelas y les daba la charla. Se imaginaron a las dos menores temblando por cada nueva palabra que salía de la devastadora Lucy, incluso estaban abrazadas y temblando.

—¿Un parasito en mi interior que me deformara?—dijo Lola tocándose el estómago.

—Sí, un horrible monstruo que crece dentro de ti.—dijo Lucy mostrándoles fotos de fetos abortados—Monstruos que comerán lo que tú te alimentes, y que les crecerá cabello, uñas y harán sus desechos en sus estómagos durante nueve dolorosos e insoportables meses de desesperanza.

—¡No puede ser tan horrible!—dijo Lana.

—Oh, lo es, tanto que las mujeres vomitan del horror, cambian su actitud a una más agresiva por los cólicos y finalmente, cuando llega el auge del embarazo, a los nueve meses, te libras del parasito.—agachó su cabeza—Pobres mujeres.

—¿Eso no es bueno?—le preguntó Lola confundida.

—Es ahí cuando el parasito deja de alimentarse en tu interior, y directamente chupa tu cuerpo para alimentarse de tu alma.—dijo Lucy—Toman tu busto y lo mastican, lo muerden y jalan, succionando todo destello de esperanza de crecimiento personal, directo en donde se ocultan todas las armas, el corazón.

—¡Eso suena horrible!—dijo Lola cubriéndose el pecho que aún no crecía.

—Será peor cuando lo estés viviendo.—dijo ella—Por no hablar de que los chicos de hoy en día abandonan a las mujeres cuando estas se embarazan y dejan toda la responsabilidad de ese parasito llamado bebe, y eso que no he comenzado con las enfermedades de la zona intima.

—¡¿Tendremos que cuidar un bebe solas?!—gritaron al unísono.

—Sí.

Para ese punto ambas temblaban, así que se pusieron de rodillas con Lucy y hablaron suplicantemente:

—Por favor, por favor, no queremos, no queremos, ¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo?

Lucy finalmente lanzó una sonrisa que era incluso peor que el miedo que ellas sentían, sonrisa que enfrío aún más el corazón de ambas.

—Hay varias maneras, una, usar protección, lo cual los chicos siempre logran remover antes de penetrarlas duramente de manera dolorosa para inyectarles en ese lugar su blanco y espeso líquido que hará que su interior arda.

—¡Ah!—se volvieron a abrazar.

—La segunda opción es tan clara como las visiones futuras, no tener relaciones sexuales con chicos, pero eso desanimaría sus espíritus, hasta volverlas unas mujeres solteras eternamente y adquieran depresión crónica, mi elección personal si lo preguntan.

—¿No hay una manera de ser felices sin tener todo ese sufrimiento?—dijo Lana desesperada y juntando ambas manos hacia Lucy.

—Hay una, pero no, ustedes nunca la aceptarían.—dijo Lucy sonriendo de medio lado y haciéndose la difícil.

—¡Dilo!—le exigieron ambas.

—Ser lesbianas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si les gustan las mujeres, entonces no tendrán que pasar por la soledad de la segunda opción, y tampoco tendrán que sufrir todos los imperiosos castigos que trae consigo la primera.

—¿Estas segura que esa es la solución?—preguntó Lola con ojos de cachorrito, y Lucy asintió.

Lana y Lola se miraron ambas y asintieron con su cabeza para luego besarse profundamente la una a la otra en la boca. Detrás de ellas estaba la sonrisa tétrica de Lucy, mostrando su triunfo.

La nube desapareció al instante por el estremecimiento de las hermanas Loud, excepto Lucy, que parecía decepcionada por no poder seguir viendo aquella "adorable" escena.

—Tienes razón, si Lucy intentó introducir a Lincoln en el mundo del yaoi cuando él era quien le estaba dando la charla, ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar con las gemelas?—dijo Luna entendiendo ahora todo.

—Eso y que Lincoln no ha dado una verdadera charla.—dijo Lori—Explicó todo de hombre a hombre, se dejó llevar.

—¡¿Y yo como iba a saberlos?!—dijo entonces Lincoln enfadado.

—Lo siento hermano, pero tiene un buen punto.—interfirió Lynn—No quiero que las gemelas se vuelvan lesbianas, no por lo menos porque Lucy las manipule.

—Yo tampoco.—admitió Luan llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Nadie quiere.—dijo finalmente Luna—Bien, aunque esto rompa la tradición, supongo que debemos hacerlo por el bien de ellas.

—¡No!—gritó Lincoln—¡No otra vez! ¡Me prometieron que no tendría que volver a sufrir toda esa basura otra vez!

—Lincoln…—intentó hablarle Lori.

—¡Son unas mentirosas y manipuladoras! ¿Por qué no lo haces tú Lori? ¿O tu Luna? ¡Ambas ya tienen novios y saben de todo lo que hablan!

—Lincoln.—insistió Lori.

—¿Por qué yo?—volvió a insistir—Ni siquiera soy mujer, no entiendo la mayoría de lo que ustedes sienten y…

—¡Lincoln!—lo callaron el resto.

—¿Qué?—le presto finalmente atención a Lori—¿Qué tanto daño les puede hacer que Lucy les de la charla? ¿No están grandecitas como para decidir sus propios gustos y…

—¿Sabes porque Luna sale con el doc Paul?—le preguntó Lori referenciando al psicólogo con el cual Luna había comenzado a salir alrededor de tres años en el pasado.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió por esa pregunta Lincoln—No…—admitió finalmente.

—Leni le dio la _charla._

Con esa simple frase Lincoln pudo entender la importancia de esta. Lynn logró convertirlo en una especie de pervertido gracias a que se centró en las partes buenas. Lori se volvió más cerrada al resto gracias a la charla que tuvo con su padre, y así sucesivamente. Solo se preguntó qué tan mala tuvo que haber sido la _charla_ de Leni para hacer que Luna creciera tan confundida sexualmente hablando, como para aceptar (más bien obligar) por pareja al doctor Siderekis.

—No…Eso fue por decisión propia.

—Lo siento hermano, Leni no fue la mejor para explicar la _charla_.—tuvo que admitir Luna—Y mira como termine, con un tipo cucu de la cabeza.—tuvo que admitir ella bromeando de su pareja formal.

Todas las miradas volvieron a Lincoln.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eres el segundo más cercano y nunca diste la _charla_ a Lucy, por lo menos no en condiciones.—dijo Lori—Considéralo como una oportunidad de redimirte.

—Si creas más fujoshis, entonces sabremos que fue mala elección.—agregó Luna.

Lincoln quiso escapar, quiso largarse de aquella habitación y fingir que no había escuchado nada, que no iba a tener que ser él quien tuviera esa conversación nuevamente, sino que iba a ser otra hermana. Cualquier otra, pero al final él era el protagonista de esta historia, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar el trato.

Lincoln Loud iba a dar su segunda charla, a sus hermanas pequeñas Lola y Lana.

 **Parte III La charla**

Aquel mismo día Lincoln le dijo a sus hermanas que iba a investigar nuevamente sobre los temas que surgían en la _charla_ , y así dar una que fuera correcta a las gemelas esa misma noche.

Permaneció el menor un rato en su cuarto, pensando en los efectos de la _charla_ sobre sus hermanas, y sobre él mismo, preguntándose incluso si sus repentinos ataques depravados que solían excitarlo no eran solo producto subconsciente del interés que tuvo precozmente cuando Lynn le dio la _charla_. O también en ¿Cómo Leni pudo hacer que a Luna le interesaran los mayores? ¿Su papa daba tan terribles charlas como Lori decía o era solo un maquiavélico plan por parte de la mayor, y en caso de serlo, ¿Por qué?

En su mente también pasaba la _charla_ anterior que él había dado, con Lucy. Para cuando él intentó alcanzarla con el tema de la sexualidad, ella ya conocía incluso de fetiches. Y a una edad bastante tierna, se preguntó si las gemelas ya hubieran tenido tacto con estos temas, pero dejo aquellos pensamientos de lado cuando una publicidad emergente le hizo pasar las siguientes tres horas de la tarde jugando un juego de rol sexual, donde le instaban a dar la contraseña de su tarjeta de crédito para alcanzar el placer máximo de su personaje (objetivo del juego), además de contenido descargable exclusivo. Lincoln no era idiota, así que no dio su tarjeta de crédito. Sino la de sus padres.

Finalmente, la alarma de su reloj de pulsera sonó, indicando que había llegado la hora, el momento de charlar.

—¿Tienes que presumir el título al público?—preguntó Lincoln al narrador mirándo el techo, sin recibir respuesta de ningún tipo—Ohh, ahora te haces el tipo duro, ¿No es así?

…

 _Lincoln Loud de repente ya no estaba en esta historia, sino que fue remplazado por una zanahoria, a la que llamaremos Lincoln, y todo el mundo fingirá que es Lincoln, pero el espectador debe saber que no lo es sino más que una simple y vil zanahoria._

—…— _el público se queda en silencio, no entendiendo de donde viene este humor tan estúpido y poco gracioso._

 _El narrador es incapaz de responder, debido a que es sexy, y una fuerza que solo se limita a existir en lo que la historia es narrada, el narrador no es más que la historia cobrando vida, por lo cual, no podía explicar nada que no fuera relativo fuera de la historia, y el espectador lo sabe, ya que, si no lo supiera, no estaría riendo, o poniendo los ojos en blanco, en este momento._

 _Sin más preámbulos, o distracciones, Zanahorias Loud fue directamente a la habitación que tenía más cercana, la de sus dos hermanas gemelas._

—No soy Zanaho…—intentó declarar Zanahorias contra el narrador, antes de que su piel comenzara a volverse verde, tal vez preferiría Brocolí Loud—¡Esta bien, esta bien! Zanahorias Loud, ¿Contento?

 _Más que contento._

Zanahorias Loud no tuvo más remedio que superar todos sus nervios y abrir la puerta, a partir de ese punto eran solo él, Lola, Lana y el resto de sus hermanas mayores (y Lucy) observándole desde la habitación de Leni y Lori.

Una vez abierta la puerta, las encontró a ambas, tenían un letargo de gimnasia morado ambas, y practicaban el deporte tal cual Lola había propuesto esa misma mañana. Lincoln sonrió al inicio, pero gracias a los pensamientos de la charla, su vena pervertida se permitió imaginarse por un momento a sus hermanas en trajes más ajustados y…¡Se controló! Después de todo eran sus hermanas, y menores, se dijo a si mismo que debía ser el resultado de tantas horas de juego sexual.

—¿Lincoln?—preguntaron ambas al verlo pasar por el umbral, antes de que esa frase se vertiera en dos resultados distintos dichos al mismo tiempo:

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo con agresividad Lola.

—Wow, tienes piel naranja.—le dijo encantada Lana.

—Chicas, chicas, chicas, vengo con ustedes.—les dijo Lincoln sentándose en la cama de Lola.

—¡Ah! ¡Quita tus gérmenes de mi cama!—le grito la niña de diez a lo que Lincoln obedeció solo por no verla enojada.

—Y bienvenido a los superiores gérmenes en mi cama.—dijo Lana mientras su hermano se sentaba en esta y salieran volando algunas cucarachas que hicieron que Lincoln también se levantara y quedara espantado al suelo.

—¿Saben qué? Usemos el suelo, nada malo suele suceder en el suelo.—dijo Lincoln sentándose en este y volviendo a invitar a ambas que se quedaran a su lado—Bien, estamos progresando.—dijo él sabiendo que aún no llegaba ni la parte fácil.

—¿Progresar?—preguntó Lana sin entender—¿En qué exactamente?

—Chicas, esto no es fácil para mí, pero he venido con ustedes para… Hablar.—dijo finalmente Lincoln.

—¿Sobre moda?—preguntó entusiasmada Lola.

—Discutir si hay reptiles de sangre caliente.—cambio Lana.

—Princesas.

—Dinosaurios.

—¡Magia!

—¡Dragones!

Ambas se detuvieron y dijeron a la vez: "Trato" dándose las manos y mirando a Lincoln.

—Bien, entonces vienes a nuestro territorio, buscando hablar de magia y dragones.—dijo Lola fingiendo desinterés.

—¿Qué? Yo ni he comenzado a…¡Ah!—gritó frustrado—¿Por qué todas aquí tienen la costumbre de interrumpirme.

 _El narrador hubiera dicho "Porque es divertido", pero debía ser profesional con su trabajo si quería mantener al pequeño Timmy alimentado y ganar dinero por la obra... Un momento ¿No pagan en fanfiction por escribir? ¡Menuda estafa!_

—Niñas, no, no vengo hablar de dragones, ni de magia.—dijo Lincoln, interrumpiendo al narrador, causando que sus dos hermanas intentaran reprimirlo—Vengo aquí para tener…La charla.—dijo esta vez en tono más confidencial.

—¿La charla?—preguntaron ambas sin entender.

—¿Es otro de tus trucos para conseguir que te prestemos dinero porque te lo gastaste todo en comics?—preguntó Lola.

—No…Miren…Quiero hablarles…De…De sexo.—dijo finalmente tragando en seco.

Ambas se quedaron viéndolo durante un segundo con sonrisas idénticas como si estuvieran esperando alguna vez oír esas palabras del chico, finalmente ambas se acercaron aún más a su hermanito, pegadas de ambos lados.

—¿Y qué quieres saber exactamente?—le preguntaron ambas.

—Nuestro conocimiento es extenso, no seas tímido.—continuó Lana.

—¿Una posición que te ayude con Ronnie? ¿O tu orientación sexual?—le preguntó Lola—No, más bien yo creo que necesitas consejos de pajitas…La última vez que te descubrimos fue en un árbol, no tienes control.—dijo Lola negando con la cabeza.

—¡Esto no es para mi!—dijo Lincoln rojo de la vergüenza—¡Se supone que era para ustedes la charla!

Ante aquella declaración Lola y Lana se miraron la una a la otra, parpadearon un par de veces y luego comenzaron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana, jadeando desde el suelo con sorna y apuntando a Lincoln como si vieran a algún ingenuo decir tonterías.

—Ahh, Lincoln, pobre e ingenuo Lincoln.—dijo Lola a la vez que le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza.

—Chicas, esto va enserio, necesito hablar con ustedes sobre sexo.—dijo él a la vez que las obliga a sentarse enfrente suya.

—No entiendo Lincoln, ¿Quieres contarnos algo tu a nosotras de sexo?—le preguntó Lola con superioridad—¿En qué estamos? ¿Dos mil cinco? Eso ya paso de moda.

—Lola, no seas maleducada.—dijo Lana haciendo sonreír a Lincoln—Dos mil cinco era menos anticuado.

—¡Ahh!—gritó el chico—¿Acaso creen saber todo de sexo?—les reto Lincoln—Entonces no les molestara que les haga varias preguntas.

—Por supuesto que no.—dijeron ambas tomando sus celulares.

—Sin google.—dijo Lincoln.

—¡Tramposo!—gritó Lola dispuesto a golpearlo, detenida a duras penas por Lana que decía "No vale la pena, déjalo".

—Niñas, no pueden dejar que todas sus influencias sobre un tema tan importante sean manejadas por internet.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Lana.

—Bueno, internet no es un lugar donde todos sepan de lo que hablan, muchas veces les pueden dar ideas incorrectas o…

—¿Y tú sabes de lo que hablas?—le preguntó Lola—Porque sigo insistiendo, no creo que recibir consejos de un chico que decide darse placer en un árbol sea la mejor idea.

—Lola, vamos, tu sabes que yo no les diría nada que las lastimara.—dijo Lincoln—En internet a la gente no le importa si ustedes se pueden lastimar o no.

—Pruébalo.—dijo Lola.

Lincoln suspiró un momento, decidiéndose si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto, pero no había mejor manera, debía de hacerlo. Entró a la dirección web más problemática que se encontró, llena de dibujos de desnudos, comentarios rabiosos y discusiones terribles o amenazas de suicidio y muerte.

—Vaya, Tumblr es más divertido de lo que pensé.—admitió Lana.

—Sí, tal vez deberíamos crearnos una cuenta.

—¡NO!—las salvo del infierno su hermano mayor—¿Es qué ustedes no lo ven? No es solo Tumblr, podría entrar a otras páginas de internet, y encontrar lo mismo, insultos, porno, y demás contenido basura que les dará mala imagen de lo que les quiero explicar.—dijo Lincoln—No pueden confiar en internet.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿Y por qué confiar en ti?—preguntó Lana—¿No podría explicarnos alguien más inteligente como Lisa?

—Porque yo soy su hermano mayor, y tenemos la tradición de los once.—dijo Lincoln explicándoles rápidamente esa tradición, causando que las gemelas se indignaran.

—¿Y por qué no lo sabíamos?—dijeron al unísono.

—Porque eran muy pequeñas para saber estas cosas.—dijo Lincoln molesto—Miren, yo no inicie la tradición, pero de esta habitación no se van hasta que sepan de la tía regla como mínimo.

—¿La tía regla?—preguntaron ambas.

—Lo que les llega una vez al mes a las chicas, donde sangra…

—La menstruación.—dijo ya entendiendo Lana.

—Oh, bueno.—dijo Lincoln molesto—Supongo que ya no tengo que explicar eso, así que pasemos a verificar si saben cómo…

—¿Los chicos se vuelven locas por nosotras?—preguntó Lola haciendo una pose sexy.

—¿Masturbarse? Se ve divertido, aunque doloroso, pero divertido.—dijo Lana.

—No.—dijo Lincoln antes de negar con su cabeza, fingiendo que no iba a tener pesadillas esa noche con Lana masturbándose en el traje de gimnasia que llevaba puesto—Chicas, esto es enserio, necesitan dejar que les explique las cosas porque…

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que vamos a repentinamente no saber las cosas Lincoln?—dijo Lola con ímpetu—No presumir no es igual a desconocer.

—Chicas, esto es serio.—se detuvo Lincoln poniéndose de pie—¡No puedo darles la charla!—dijo finalmente—Ya saben de todo de este tema, ¿Qué sentido tiene?—se dirigió hacia la salida—Ya han de saber de las enfermedades de transmisión, o de las violaciones causadas por ropa provocativa y el poco cuidado o las desventajas quedar embarazadas y…—se detuvo cuando noto que aquella vez no había sido interrumpido—¿Chicas?

—¿Esto causa enfermedades?—preguntó Lola asqueada, haciendo que Lincoln sonriera.

—¿Hay formas de evitar una violación?—preguntó Lana—¡¿Así nacen los bebes?!—dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Lincoln volvió a acercarse, ahora con una sonrisa más cálida, de modo que ahora entendía, ellas sabían sobre lo que trataba, sobre el lado bueno. Desconocían lo malo, o ignoraban las consecuencias.

—Bien chicas, hay mucho entonces de que hablar.—dijo Lincoln, comenzando por explicar esos primeros tres temas, después de tranquilizarlas por los horrores pasados en esa explicación, les concientizó—Y sí, suena mal que estas cosas pasen, pero es por eso que este tema no se debe tocar a la ligera chicas, deben aprender de este antes de que el mundo aprenda por ustedes sobre su propia sexualidad.—dijo Lincoln—Están tomando una responsabilidad inevitable desde el primer momento que menstrúen, porque podrán desde ese momento tener un bebe si no se cuidan lo suficiente.

Las chicas estaban en el suelo chupándose el dedo, horrorizadas por las descripciones de las enfermedades, la presión de la responsabilidad y las terribles represarías que este acto implicaba si salía mal. Y Lincoln aprovechaba la técnica de asustarlas y luego concientizarlas. Sentía en el fondo que Lucy debía de estar orgullosa de él si se enteraba que hacia aquello.

En aquel momento, después de hablar del aborto, contestaba preguntas de las menores sobre otros temas horridos como la violación.

—¿Por qué según muchos estudios uno de cada tres hombres son violadores? —preguntó Lana—¿Tengo que preocuparme de algo?

—Puedes estar tranq…—comenzó Lincoln.

—Eso es bastante fácil, los hombres son unos cerdos.—interrumpió Lola la pregunta de Lana.

—OYE.—se ofendió Lincoln—No todos son así, eso es…

—Lo siento hermano, tengo que apoyarla en esto.—dijo Lana causando que Lincoln se enojara más.

—¿Por qué dicen eso?

—Fácil, los hombres no pueden controlar su pipi.—dijo Lola—Es sentido común, solo la tienen colgando, esperando el momento de atacar.

—¿No la podemos controlar?—dijo Lincoln a la vez que su pantalón se estiraba repentinamente mientras él sonreía fanfarronamente.

—¡Serpiente mala!—gritó Lana tomando una escoba y golpeando a Lincoln en donde se encontraba la "serpiente", pensando que había sido una de las que de verdad tenía en la habitación.

—Ahwww…—el dolor de Lincoln no se podía expresar con palabras, _por lo cual le dejaremos con la imagen de un gatito tierno…Un momento ¿No se pueden poner imágenes como en wattpad?, alguien ha estafado al narrador severamente, y será despedido…_

Oh, cierto, Lincoln.

—Lo siento hermano. —dijo Lana acercándose—Lola, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se mejore?

—Dale un besito en la herida. —sugirió la otra chica.

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo Lincoln al instante, evidentemente mintiendo.

—No, no lo estas, deja que te cure. —se acercó Lana un poco más.

—¡Asco! —dijo el chico al ver que su "serpiente" volvía a levantarse, sintiendo que el trauma quedaría para él más presente que para las niñas.

—¡La serpiente volvió! —y Lana volvió a dar el golpe ahora con su puño, causando que Lincoln se meciera en el suelo por el dolor.

Le tomó a Lincoln más de diez minutos antes de recomponerse de su herida y continuar hablándoles a ambas del tema. Aunque no podía evitar seguir sintiendo en su entrepierna el inminente dolor.

La operación estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado, las gemelas cada vez estaban menos aterradas y se liberaban para hablar con Lincoln sobre sus inquietudes, viéndolo como un conocedor del tema.

—¿Y has tenido ocasión con Ronnie? —preguntó Lola ya muy avanzada la charla, con una sonrisa que Lincoln reconoció, aunque se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Ah... No…—si las mentiras tuvieran forma, ese dialogo hubiera sido una mentira gorda y grande a kilómetros de distancia.

—Vamos que no te de vergüenza, puedes decírnoslo. —dijo Lana confiando también en su hermanito.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no he tenido nada con ella. —dijo finalmente Lincoln.

—Entonces ¿Eres virgen? —preguntaron ambas con sonrisas idénticas.

—¿A qué quieren llegar con eso?

—¿No eres gay? —preguntó entonces Lola—Verás, cuando un hombre es muy adulto y no tiene relaciones, se dice que es gay y…

—Chicas, eso es una estupidez, por supuesto que no soy gay. —dijo provocando que en su auricular se escuchara "Suspiro" de manera decepcionada por parte de Lucy y decidió explicarles sobre qué tipo de mitos creer y cuales no.

Lincoln sintió, una vez terminada la charla, que las gemelas ya tenían las suficientes bases para desarrollar una vida sexualmente sana. Así que una vez terminó, las dejo que se traumaran solas y fue a recibir a sus hermanas fuera en el pasillo, las cuales le felicitaron por el éxito de la operación.

—Como fue todo un éxito, sugiero fiesta en nuestra habitación. —dijo Lori.

—¡A rockear hermanas!

El resto de las Loud siguieron a las dos líderes, incluso Lola y Lana se les unieron, formando ahora parte de las mayores. Lincoln para ese momento estaba cansado, por lo que decidió ir a su cuarto directamente una vez sus hermanas mayores se fueron.

—Bien, ¿Quién diría que la estrategia correcta era aterrar a las niñas para que estas te prestaran atención?—dijo Lincoln Loud a la cámara mientras terminaba de ponerse su pijama—Bueno, creo que eso será todo por hoy, acompáñenos en otro capítulo de…—iba a despedirse cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta—Hola Luan.

—Lincoln.—se detuvo ella ingresando una televisión antigua—Tengo algo de que hablar.

—¿De qué?—preguntó este.

—Veras, tengo unas cuentas pendientes que arreglar contigo.—dijo Luan tomando una cinta de video y poniéndola en la videograbadora de la televisión, mostrando a un Lincoln en la habitación de Lori y Leni diciendo en bucle—¡Chúpate esa Luan!

—Oh mierda...—dijo Lincoln hundido—Consejo rápido, si alguna vez insultan a Luan,—dijo a la audiencia—¡Corran por sus vidas!—e intentó saltar por la ventana, pero fue detenido por su hermana Luan que le gritaba con ímpetu y cólera—¡No por favor Luan no fue mi intención!—su grito creo eco cuando fue tragado por la ventana.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Na.—Si algún día hago un dibujo de esta cosa, será de zanahoria Loud, best personaje ever :,3**

 **Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me va a llover caca porque seguramente si lo lee alguien a quien he criticado dira "Dios santo, pero muy hablador y bien mierdas sus escritos". De una vez lo digo, esto esta hecho para ser una mierda, pero una disfrutable y que de pena ajena XD Creo que es dejado en claro desde el inicio.**

 **So, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo me reí a montones con este extraño universo que inicie al estilo comedia negra. Los que entendieron todas las referencias, tanto a cosas ajenas al fic, así como a la primera parte.**

 **Considero que el hablar de sexo no es "M" debido a que no hablo explícitamente de nada, y todo queda tratado muy de fondo, so, espero que no tengan problemas con el "T".**

 **Finalmente, muchas gracias por recibirme si me volvieron a leer, y si esta es su primera vez, mis fics suelen ser algo así, loco y sin sentido, so, si les quieren echar un vistazo, ahí están. Debo agradecer de antemano sus reviews y leídas, si es que se generan, las contestare todas o me dejo de llamar Julio!**

 **Hasta la próxima Louders, puede que sea dentro de poco, o no. Pero nos vemos.**


End file.
